


Promise You

by iamsejinma



Series: childhood friends AU! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungcheol is so cheesy I can't even, jihoon tries to act indifferent but fails anyway, other pairings are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God lives in our words therefore we should never lie nor break our promises.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on this manga: http://mangafox.me/manga/kamisama_ga_yadoru_kotoba/  
> also crossposted in AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1072186/promise-you-jicheol

“God lives in our words therefore we should never lie nor break our promises.” Grandma Lee softly said as she smiled at the pair sitting by her feet. Their attention is turned towards her, their mouths slightly parted and their eyes are shining. Such childlike innocence shining within those orbs as their hands are unconsciously intertwined.

Grandma Lee reached out and patted their hair gently, slightly ruffling their fringes, one whined while the other snuggled towards the warm hand.

“Grandma, stop ruffling my hair!” Jihoon pouted as he tried to fix his hair, making the elder smile even wider and nod patronizingly. 

“Aigoo, my grandson is now trying to act manly like a grown up. Good thing Seungcheollie is still here then.” She said as she continued to ruffle the other child’s hair, making the other child smile even wider as his doe eyes twinkled in delight.

“Of course grandma, I love you!” he squealed in delight as he stood up and hugged her tight.

Jihoon continued to pout at his best friend’s and grandma’s interaction. Upon seeing the younger male’s pout Seungcheol giggled and pulled him into the hug.

However, their moment was interrupted by a knock which was followed by the voice of Jihoon’s mom.

“Alright boys, let Grandma rest. It’s getting late, and _both of_ _you_ should also be going to bed.”

The two children whined and reluctantly let go. Grandma Lee only chuckled and ruffled their hair once more, “Go and play some more. Grandma really need to rest now.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon obediently nodded and left after giving her a kiss on each cheeks. Then the pair ran outside her room towards the living room.

After convincing Jihoon’s mom to give them one more hour to play before bedtime (“ _But Ma, its Friday so we don’t need to wake up early tomorrow!_ ”) they decided to play in Jihoon’s backyard.

The younger boy noted a slight change in Seungcheol’s mood but chose not to comment on it. But as they tiredly lay on the grass and stared at the stars he can’t help but miss Seungcheol’s incessant chatters. There is something wrong with the older boy, and there is only one way to know about it.

“Is there something wrong Seungcheol-hyung?” he asked as he looked at the older boy beside him. His face was unreadable but there was something shining within those doe eyes, replacing the usually bright and happy expression on his best friend’s face.

There was a beat of silence and Jihoon was about to break it when Seungcheol decided to speak first.

“We’re moving away Jihoon.”

The younger boy sat up and looked at the other boy who has now fully worn a sad expression. Seungcheol followed suit and sat as well but his eyes are focused on his hands and are refusing to meet Jihoon’s.

“H-hyung.” Jihoon called softly. “Does this mean I’m not going to see you anymore?” his voice was starting to shake signaling that the younger boy is about to cry (which he usually doesn’t do except for some circumstances), this effectively caught the older boy’s attention.

“N-no Jihoonie! We may be moving away but I promise you I will come back!” Seungcheol said as he took the younger boy’s hands and held it in his small ones.  Jihoon tried to keep himself from crying as the older boy tried to hug him, his best friend is moving away. They are not going to be together anymore.

“Remember what Grandma Lee had said earlier?” the older boy asked “I would never lie to you Jihoonie. I’ll definitely come back.” The strong conviction in Seungcheol’s voice made the younger boy look at him with those shining orbs, still holding the unshed tears.

“I will definitely come back here, and then I’ll marry you. I promise.” Seungcheol said solemnly as he looked into Jihoon’s eyes. The younger male was still trying not to cry as he blinked away the tears but his lips are quivering and his breath are quickening into short gasps.

“Promise?” Jihoon said quietly as he searched for something to reassure him that Seungcheol will keep his promise.

“I promise.” The older boy said with strong conviction for an 8 year old boy. Then he looked around the backyard as if searching for something. Then he let out a victorious shout as he ran towards the flower box Jihoon’s mom is trying to grow. He picked a small flower (making Jihoon softly protest since he knows his mom does not like it when someone picks flowers from her flower pot) and ran back to the younger boy. Seungcheol sat directly in front of him with a large smile set on his face.

The older male leaned towards Jihoon and wrapped the flower around Jihoon’s pinky forming a flower ring on the younger boy’s finger. “I saw this on TV. My mom said that I’m going marry the most important person in my life and when I do I should give that person a ring as a promise. For me that person is you that’s why I promise you Jihoonie, I’ll come back and I will definitely marry you!”

Jihoon sat back and stared at the ring on his finger, he was so focused on the ring on his finger that he did not notice the older boy’s face near him. Then he felt soft lips on his cheeks and the wide smile on his best friend’s face. The younger boy blushed deeply but there was a small smile on his lips as well. He leaned towards his best friend’s face and gave a kiss on his cheek as well.

The younger boy cannot entirely comprehend what was happening. All he knows is that his best friend is leaving him but is also promising him that he will come back and marry him. His young mind still cannot comprehend what marriages are, but he trusts Seungcheol to keep that promise anyway. Because Seungcheol will always do what he says and he believes in his best friend no matter what.

So the younger boy nodded and smiled back. “That’s a promise then.” He cheerfully replied

_[But then he stared at the ring on his pinky finger and then pouted confusedly, “But I’ve seen my mommy wear her ring here.” He pointed at his ring finger and turned towards Seungcheol who blinked his doe eyes back at him._

_“Really? Then I’ll just replace that with a better one later.” He replied and then tackled Jihoon in the ground. They laughed and chatted after that, their hearts are both light with the promise they had just made.  ]_

 

**[10 YEARS LATER]**

There was an incessant ringing of their house’s doorbell, making the pink haired male grumble and curse at whoever it was who woke him up on a Saturday morning. It must be Soonyoung or, god forbid, Seungkwan, those two had took it upon themselves to wake Jihoon up, even at the expense of their lives. He shouted some incoherent words and dragged his feet towards the door.

When he finally opened the door, Jihoon was greeted by a tall black haired male. He was sure that he was still dreaming because the male who is currently standing at his door actually looks very handsome and is currently smiling down at him. He blinked his eyes rapidly and tried to clear his head from his sleep-induced daze.

As he focused on the taller male’s ~~handsome~~ face, he noted the somehow familiar doe eyes and pink full lips. All breath was caught up in Jihoon’s lungs and he suddenly cannot breathe. He was still at shock because this handsome stranger standing at his door may or may not be his childhood friend Choi Seungcheol.

Inside his head was full of running little Jihoons, who are all flailing and running around his brain. _It’s too early for this_ , he thought. But he took another deep breath as he heard the handsome male chuckle. And holy shit, those eyes crinkled and his obsidian eyes shined the same way his friend did when they were younger.

After he finally, _finally,_ got his voice (and sanity) back, Jihoon managed to croak, “Seungcheol?”

The handsome-stranger-who-may-or-may-not-be-Seungcheol, smiled wider, those pink full lips breaking into perfect set of teeth, and nodded eagerly. [Jihoon suddenly cannot breathe, or maybe he has already stopped breathing earlier]

“Yes it’s me! Oh my god Jihoonie! I missed you so much!” he shouted as he leaned forward and hugged Jihoon tightly. The younger male was slightly taken aback and was unable to respond to the tight hug (however, his heart refused to calm down and was beating erratically). He was also pretty sure that his face has the same color as his hair because he feels warmth slowly crawling all over his face.

The older male slowly broke the hug and eagerly chattered. “I really missed you Jihoonie! There is so much I want to tell you. And I’m very sorry if I wasn’t able to contact you again, my father was suddenly transferred to the States and I wasn’t able to tell you before we left Korea. I tried to persuade my mom to let me send a letter to you but by then I didn’t know if you are still living here. And then..”

“Seungcheol” he softly called “Seungcheol!” he said as he tried to smile back at his childhood friend, which had probably looked like a wince considering the curious stare he got from his best friend. “You’re rambling.” He commented, and then he had to stop himself from saying more because while growing up he had developed this habit of putting more snark in his every comment and reply. Thus, almost half of the school is scared of being berated by the Lee Jihoon (the other half is enamored, or are still under the delusion that Jihoon is a fluffy cinnamon roll). Soonyoung once said it must be because he was compensating for his lack of height, which earned him a loud smack from the said male.

The taller male stopped talking and scratched the back of his neck (it shouldn’t look so cute to Jihoon but it did) he was smiling shyly and his eyes are wide and hopeful. “Sorry, it’s just that I really missed you Jihoonie.”

Jihoon is lying if he said that those words did not affect him whatsoever, he can feel his heartbeat quickening, his knees are weakening and there is something bubbling inside his stomach, ‘ _butterflies, freaking butterflies’,_ he thought wryly.

“It’s alright Cheol-hyung. Would you like to come in?” he said noticing that the older male must be cold from staying outside. Seungcheol replied in assent and Jihoon had to step aside to let the black haired male in.

There was a hint of hesitation from the older male as he looked around the house. It looked quite the same but different at the same time. The living room now had a flat screen TV and lots of DVDs cluttered on the floor, Jihoon mentally whined that he should have at least picked all those up last night. Then the older male turned back towards Jihoon and stared at him for a long time, the pink haired male flushed different shades of pink as he took in his own appearance.

He was wearing an oversized shirt (he was pretty sure there are holes in this shirt) and sweatpants that are tad bit too long for him. His hair is still ruffled from sleep and there are bed creases indented in his face, indicating that he just woke up. _Oh my god I should have at least made myself presentable_ , Jihoon thought as he internally winced at his friend’s scrutiny.

The older male just smiled and ruffled Jihoon’s hair, making the younger unconsciously whine. “Don’t be so self-conscious Jihoonie. It’s just me Seungcheol, that snot-nosed child you used to play with when you were a child.” His deep voice still full of that bright positivity he used to have when they were children, the one that usually comforted Jihoon and erased all his inhibitions.

He let out a deep breath and finally relaxed, sending Seungcheol a grateful smile. They shared a moment of silence and promptly told the older male to sit on the couch, as he tried to scavenge the kitchen with something to eat. Thankfully, his mother had just sent supplies for him, so he tried to make a simple sandwich and orange juice.

He found Seungcheol standing by the shelf in the living room, where various picture frames are propped. Jihoon cleared his throat, signaling his entrance, and set the food down the countertop. He walked closer to Seungcheol and saw that his childhood friend looked at the broken family picture.

It was then that Jihoon realized that there was so much Seungcheol did not know about him, and vice versa. But he indeed missed the older male so much, more than he lets on. And despite his awkward responses to the older male he was very happy to have seen his best friend.

He took a heavy breath as the older male’s attention towards him, his eyes are swimming with questions but there was also a sense of hesitation knowing that it might still be a sensitive question to the smaller male. Jihoon smiled softly (Soonyoung and Seungkwan are going to flip tables if they found out, Jihoon doesn’t even smile in school, unless there was something he definitely found funny, which are sometimes dangerous for the pair) “My mom and dad divorced five years ago. My mom wanted to go back to Busan while my dad rented another apartment near his workplace. They both wanted to take me with them but I wanted to stay here with grandma.”

The older male nodded, he reached out as if trying to comfort Jihoon. But the younger male inched away which was not unnoticed by Seungcheol. He stopped and softly patted his head in exchange silently trying to say that _it’s okay_ , that _I’m here_ , that _I’m back,_ and that _you can lean on me_.

“Is Grandma Lee still here?” the innocent question sent another pang in Jihoon’s heart, making him bite his lips and gesture Seungcheol to follow him further into the house.

The older male followed him confusedly, unsure why Jihoon had suddenly looked more solemn and sad. His gut was drying as he braced himself for the worst. They arrived in front of Grandma Lee’s room, Jihoon quietly opened the room and Seungcheol noted the slight dust that covered the room, almost as if it wasn’t used for a long time.

The older male’s eyes widened as he saw Grandma Lee’s picture propped on a table with flowers beside her and a pair small candles lit beside it. Seungcheol wanted to say something to Jihoon who had only smiled softly and tilted his head towards his grandmother’s picture. Grandma Lee has always been close to Seungcheol, having lost both his grandparents at an early age. He cannot deny the sudden sadness when he realized that Grandma Lee had already passed away with him not knowing.

He took small unsure steps until he was standing directly in front of her. He bowed and prayed silently for her soul. As he stood up he took a deep breath and said, “I’m back grandma, I’ve kept my promise.”

_“I promise you Jihoonie, I’ll come back and then I will definitely marry you!”_

The pink haired male suddenly flushed as he remembered the promise they both made ten years ago. Again, he would be lying if he say that he forgot about the said promise and now that he knows both the positive and the negative side of it, he can’t help but flush at that childhood memory he had held on for so long.

And to think that the older male remembers it as well, brings warmth to Jihoon.

The black haired male bowed one more time and stood up straight. It unnerves Jihoon that the Seungcheol he used to play with when they were little is now this tall and manly guy in front of him. He had to look up to stare at the other male’s face, who faced him and smiled widely. “I’m back Jihoon. I’m finally back.”

 

♥♥♥  

 

“Jihoon-ah!” the said male stopped walking as he heard that familiar voice calling out behind him. He heard hurried footsteps running behind him and he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and heard soft panting beside him. He looked at Seungcheol who was catching his breath and flashed a wide smile towards the pink haired male. “Hey Jihoonie.” He greeted brightly.

The younger male only nodded in response but his face was still flushing from the strong arm that is draped across his shoulders. It brings slight warmth to Jihoon’s insides and he was thankful that he hasn’t melted from it yet.

“I haven’t seen you in around lately.” The older male whined as Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully.

“That’s because were in different sections hyung. And we practically saw each other yesterday” He replied offhandedly as he resumed walking towards the cafeteria. Truthfully, the older male should be a year higher than Jihoon, but because some of his subjects taken in the States is not considered valid in their school, he had to retake this subjects and was held back a year.

The older male had initially whined about being held back a year but immediately brightened up after realizing that he and Jihoon are going to be classmates (Jihoon was also secretly happy, but denied such allegations when his friends pointed it out for him). Jihoon laughed at the older male’s pout when he found out that he was placed on a different section from Jihoon. (Soonyoung and Seungkwan gave him hell for that but who cares?)

“Right. Of course, I cannot match up to the ace student Lee Jihoon.” The older male teasingly commented, making the younger male snort in response.

“Of course you can’t hyung. You should be happy to be even graced by my presence.” He said in mock pride and flashed a small smile when the older male laughed loudly.

“I guess diva Boo has finally rubbed off on you.” The black haired male commented as he tightened his arm around Jihoon. The younger male scoffed and shook his head, trying, in vain, to calm his heart down. It’s like the warmth had finally crept around his internal organs making them melt into a puddle of goo.

Jihoon’s friends had immediately clicked with Seungcheol. The older has always been good at making friends that’s why he easily slithered in Jihoon’s small circle of friends. Soonyoung and Seungkwan met Seungcheol on the same day he visited Jihoon’s house. They were about to wake Jihoon up but was surprised to see the small male already awake with an unknown (handsome) male on his living room.

_[Jihoon snickered at the faces of his two friends while the older male looked curiously looked at the newcomers. The youngest male whined “Oh my god how did Jihoon-hyung got himself a hot boyfriend when he doesn’t even go out of this house for days!?”_

_The said pair blushed deeply and Jihoon chastised his friends, “We’re not like that! This is my childhood friend Seungcheol!” he said, his voice lacking the usual snark, making Soonyoung and Seungkwan even more confused and quite smug at the blushing mess who is none other than the great Lee Jihoon. ]_

The others had also easily warmed up to Seungcheol much to both male’s delight. Seokmin eagerly engaging the oldest male into conversations and easily teasing the black haired male about him and Jihoon (making the pink haired male smack the tall male every time he involves Jihoon in the teasing). Meanwhile Mingyu was itching to change Seungcheol’s ‘boring black hair’ (Mingyu’s words not his), but to no avail the older male petulantly refused. But both males found similar interests in rap music and rap making. And lastly, Junhui, who was from China, had also warmed up to the older’s presence because finally he was not the only one who had to witness Jihoon’s and Seungkwan’s everyday banter, and Soonyoung’s and Seokmin’s loud chatter (Mingyu was too busy texting his boyfriend Wonwoo, from the school just a few blocks away from their own)

And so, Seungcheol had officially sat with them during lunch, both he and Jihoon going there together, saving the other’s their table (which was pointless because almost all students have claimed a table as their own, there is no reason to save tables anymore. They still do it anyway)

“Hey Ji, can I ask you something?” the older male said seriously as they sat on the cafeteria while waiting for the others to arrive. 

The younger male took note of the slight seriousness from the older boy’s voice and braced himself.

_“I promise you Jihoonie, I’ll come back and then I will definitely marry you!”_

Jihoon cursed his brain because now is not the right time to remember that! Seungcheol may not even remember that promise anymore. It was merely words uttered by an eight year old and a seven year old, why should it be taken seriously? (But who was he kidding, Jihoon can’t make himself forget that important memory)

The smaller male mentally sulked at the mere thought of that but then again he cannot just ask the older male if he can remember that promise can he?

_‘Hey, do you remember that time when you promised me that you will marry me when we were little?’_

Nope. Not happening. He would lose all his pride and dignity in front of his best friend, and he wouldn’t want that. However, his heart feels very heavy thinking that the older male had indeed forgotten his promise.

“Hey, Jihoonie? Are you listening to me?” the black haired male waved his hands in front of Jihoon, making the younger male step out of his daze and look confusedly at his friend.

Seungcheol was also looking at him curiously, his head is tilted slightly, “Jihoon you’re spacing out.” He commented trying to gauge the younger male’s expression.

Jihoon shook his head slightly, trying to get his senses back. He mumbled an apology while the older male just shook his head and proceeded to ruffle the younger male’s hair. Jihoon whined and tried to slap the hand away.

“Aigoo you haven’t really changed that much since we were children, have you?” the older male commented as he forcefully put his arms around the younger male in a tight hug and continued to ruffle the smaller male’s hair. If it was any other people they would have already gotten very much acquainted with Jihoon’s guitar, but this was Choi Seungcheol so the worst Jihoon can do was to step on his friend’s foot in resistance.

Jihoon tried to ignore the small fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach as he took in that comment. So Seungcheol does remember those times when they were children. But what about that promise?

“ _I’m back grandma, I’ve kept my promise.”_

_‘But what about your other promise?_ ’

Jihoon slowly gathered himself again and tried to give a reply, but all he managed to let out was a small whine of protest.

Half of the students in the cafeteria were curiously looking at them, mainly because there was someone bothering Lee Jihoon and is still alive right now. He is not even running for his life.

As the pair calmed down, Seungcheol laughed at Jihoon’s hair (which now looks like a bird’s nest) Jihoon threw his carrots towards Seungcheol (who whined and told him to eat those instead).

“Anyway, you weren’t even listening to what I was saying.” The older male said as Jihoon finally stopped throwing his food towards Seungcheol (not without a threat that the black haired male will feed him instead). The smaller male nodded in acquiescence, silently saying that he is now listening.

“Actually I just wanted to ask for your notes.” The older male said, Jihoon looked at his friend who was now fiddling his hands in nervousness, a habit he hadn’t gotten rid up until now. It was not supposed to look so cute but it did.

However, the younger male needs to calm down and sport the most nonchalant face he managed to master through the years, so as to not give away what he was thinking. “That’s it?” the smaller male replied.

When the older male nodded and stared at him with those wide puppy eyes, Jihoon had to resist the urge to melt right then and there. “Oh my gods hyung, why do you have to sound so nervous?” he mumbled quietly.

Seungcheol scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, “Well, my classmates had tried to warn me about your _tendencies_.” The black haired male smiled widely as he saw the younger male frown (cutely) and glare at no one particular. He hissed and cursed silently as he heard Seungcheol laugh at his reaction.

“What did they tell you?” he said seethingly, vowing to get back at those kids from the other section.

“They just warned me about you and your guitar, nothing too much.” Frustrated, Jihoon blew air to his bangs and grumbled lowly, cursing those people quietly.

“I’m going to kill them, it’s Soonyoung isn’t it?” he threateningly said as his tried to plot revenge towards his friend.

“Aigoo, Jihoonie is so cute.” The older male commented, (the students in the cafeteria all questioned Seungcheol’s sense of self-preservation because no one gets to call Jihoon cute without being harmed in one way or another) and almost consequently the younger male slapped Seungcheol’s head (quite forcefully, eliciting a loud smack making the other students wince) but nevertheless only grumbled quietly, still plotting Soonyoung’s quiet death.

“Oh come on Ji. Stop sulking please?” the taller male sent a goofy smile and tried to calm the smaller male down. Jihoon snorted at one silly face the older male pulled off. Seungcheol flashed a proud smile at the hint of smile on his best friend’s face. “You’re going to lend me your notes now?”

Jihoon scowled playfully but reached towards his bag and asked which subject the older male needs.

Seungcheol flushed into various shades of red, “Uhm, English.” He replied quietly.

The smaller male stopped rummaging his bag as he quietly judged his friend. “You need help in English?” he asked incredulously. The older male nodded and looked at Jihoon with those puppy eyes of his.

Jihoon ignored the fluttering of his heartbeat. “You lived in America for 5 years, and you need help in _English_?”

Seungcheol pouted and whined petulantly. “It’s difficult okay? I never needed to mind my grammar back in the States.”

“Right, of course.” The younger male said patronizingly as he went back to rummaging his backpack.

Once Jihoon found his English notebook, he tossed it to the older male who was caught off guard, but caught it nonetheless.

“If you want, we can study later in my house.” He said coolly (but his insides are twisting into knots just at the thought of the two of them alone, studying of course), his eyes refused to meet the other male’s.

There was a beat of silence between the two of them, not exactly uncomfortable but the tension was quite heavy that Jihoon feels like he can slice through it.

He tried to glance at Seungcheol, but the other male’s face was clear of anything which was weird because the older male was normally easy to read. Then he felt the older male release a shaky breath and smile softly, but there was something indiscernible on those obsidian orbs.

“I’m sorry Jihoonie, I have part time job later. I’d probably come home late.” He replied. Jihoon tried to hide his disappointment, so he shrugged in response.

“I didn’t know you have a part time job.” The smaller male commented quietly (he was not disappointed that his once-in-a-lifetime offer was kindly rejected by the older male), but indeed Jihoon noticed that the older male had looked very tired recently.

“I just got accepted last week. I had to fend for myself you know, my parents had forced me to take part time jobs to, I quote, “Instil adulthood” to me, whatever that is.” Jihoon laughed at the older male’s petulant whines.

“Anyway, you’re seriously a life saver Jihoonie!” and before he knew it, he was swept into a tight hug, surrounding Jihoon with warmth. But it was gone as soon as Jihoon felt it because the older male let go, noticing the arrival of their friends.

[Jihoon has to ignore the knowing smug looks from Soonyoung and Seungkwan, continuing to plot the latest torture he is going to impose unto Soonyoung.]

 

There was a buzz from Jihoon’s cellphone, signaling that he got a text. The pink haired male had to put down his guitar and get the phone from his bedside table. He let out a surprise squeak when he saw who texted him in this ungodly hour (it was 11:00 pm for goodness sake). The phone flashed Seungcheol’s name, the name flashing and blinking innocently at him.

He opened the text which read:

+01017…

Hey, Jihoonie <3\. Why are you still awake? I’m outside your house and saw your lights still on. :D Can you come out for a bit? J

 

Jihoon squinted and immediately jumped on his bed. He looked out his window and true enough there was Seungcheol, clad in his work uniform (which was a simple t-shirt indicating the shop’s name), a thick jacket wrapping his body and wool scarf adorned around his neck.

Seungcheol, who was looking at him through his window, flashed him a wide smile and waved at him to go outside. The pink haired male’s heartbeat quickened and he had to calm himself down as he ~~ran~~ speed walked outside. He hastily grabbed a coat (which was a little too big on him, making him subconsciously wonder whose this is) and wrapped it around himself as he went outside to greet his best friend.

“Hey Ji!” the taller male happily greeted, his face lighting up which should not be possible considering that it is bitingly cold outside.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he took in the male in front of him. “Do you want to come inside?” he asked nodding towards his house but Seungcheol only flashed him another smile and shook his head. “I’m not going to take long. I just wanted to give this to you.”

The older male rummaged inside his backpack and triumphantly brought out Jihoon’s notebook. He let out a victorious whoop as he handed it to Jihoon.

“You should have just given it to me tomorrow. It’s late Cheol-hyung.” The younger male chastised but accepted the notes anyway.

The black haired male shrugged and smiled playfully, “It’s alright. I’m on my way back to my apartment anyway. And well-“  Seungcheol thoughtfully paused and his eyes shined with something different that Jihoon can’t quite figure out. For one wild moment Jihoon thought the older male will say that he wanted to see him but the older male continued, “- I figured you would need your notes to study, you nerd.” Seungcheol teasingly said.

Jihoon was not disappointed, no not really, the hollow bubbling on his stomach was not disappointment, maybe he was just hungry. But his face was set into a pout and his eyebrows were slightly creased into a scowl.

Of course, Seungcheol, being an observant bastard, had immediately sensed the younger’s ~~sad~~ sour mood and attempted to lighten it up. “Oh come on Jihoonie, I was just joking.” He said playfully as he bumped their shoulders and tried to make the younger male smile.

“You should go home hyung, it’s getting late.” The younger grumbled and slowly turned back to go inside his house but he was stopped by a hand wrapped tightly around his arms. He was suddenly pulled back and turned to face Seungcheol.  Then suddenly he felt strong arms around him, completely enveloping him into the black haired male’s warmth. The older male did not say anything and held the smaller male tightly.

All coherent thoughts are thrown outside the window, and Jihoon cannot think straight. His lungs also chose the right time to stop functioning properly because he cannot breathe properly. His heartbeat was threatening to jump out of his body and run away from him. And there was this blasted butterflies flying around his stomach.

And wow, they both hugged for quite a long time, sending warmth inside Jihoon. Jihoon mentally noted that because of the quite significant height difference between them, his face is half-squished in Seungcheol’s broad shoulders and warm chest. He can smell Seungcheol’s perfume with hint of something which is distinctly Seungcheol’s (Jihoon had to stop himself from inhaling them deeply, in fear of embarrassing himself in front of his best friend).

The pink haired male’s knees are close to giving up on him anytime now, but this just feels so nice.  

But he suddenly feels the older male let go and he is left standing without those strong arms around him. Seungcheol sent him a small smile and mumbled a quiet goodbye.

It is only when he cannot see the taller male’s silhouette did Jihoon realize that his best friend had hugged him tightly on this cold night. He had to take a few deep breaths before he can finally breathe properly. But his mind is racing a hundred miles per hour.

_‘Why are you shaking up my heart?’*_ (Jihoon winced because he did not just quote a pop song)

But his mind had recalled the way the taller male’s arms wound around his smaller frame, completely enveloping Jihoon’s body into his comforting warmth. And shit, this is not doing good to his sanity.

_‘Choi Seungcheol you’re so confusing.’_

[Jihoon might or might not have screamed and flailed inside his room for the rest of the night. He can’t even get an ounce of sleep after that, which resulted to dark circles under his eyes. His friends bugged him about it the next day but he only brushed their teasing away.

Seungcheol looked awkward at first but flashed him a wide smile nevertheless. He acted like it didn’t happen which made Jihoon want to rip his hair off at the taller male’s nonchalance. But he also noticed the same dark circles adorning the older male’s doe eyes.]

And so life continued for them, Seungcheol kept borrowing his notes while whining about their teacher in English who constantly nags at him to study. The older male also continued those nightly visits, using almost all excuses as possible. Jihoon felt a little flattered at these actions but he can’t help but question why the taller male even bothers to do so. (Fortunately (or unfortunately for Jihoon), Seungcheol did not talk about the hug, or even tried to repeat it again.

Thus, Jihoon found himself more confused than before because while he feels so special during those nightly visits he can’t help but also feel that the older male is also trying to avoid him.

He remembered that one time he tried to invite the older male to visit his house for a movie night.

“Hyung, it’s your day off today right?” the younger asked as they were (once again) waiting for their friends to arrive at the cafeteria.

The older male was playing with his fries and looked towards Jihoon confusedly, “Yes. Why did you ask Jihoonie?”

“Um. I just wanted to ask if you want to go to my house? I have this new movie that you said you wanted to see. “ Jihoon nonchalantly answered (but inside he was a nervous mess), he looked up at his best friend, who looked like he was caught off guard.

There was a beat of silence (this eerily feels like déjà vu) and the older male looks conflicted. Jihoon tried his best to send his best puppy eyes and hopefully looked up at the taller male.

More silence followed as Seungcheol struggled to answer, “I-if you want we can also invite the others.” JIhoon hastily added, thinking that the taller male must feel awkward if they were to be left alone.

“U-uhm. Actually I can’t right now. It’s actually cleanup day so I have to go home early and tidy up my apartment.” The older male laughed awkwardly as he focused back towards his food. Jihoon observed him as the taller male fiddled with his hands.

Its times like this when he feels that Seungcheol is indeed avoiding him, but then the black haired male would suddenly pop outside his house in the middle of the night.

[Indeed, the older male dropped by his house, returning the book he borrowed. At this point Jihoon doesn’t even know what is going on. He was dying to ask the older male, but as usual no words escape his lips.

Either in fear of embarrassment or rejection, Jihoon doesn’t know.]

 

 

“You’re in love in with him aren’t you?” surprisingly the first person who confronted Jihoon about his feelings to Seungcheol is Soonyoung. He met the male when they were first years because they were partnered in lab work but the slightly older male managed to blow their chemistry lab.

Soonyoung was scared that Jihoon will rattle him as they were both punished by the teacher, but Jihoon only laughed out in amusement. (Later he found out that Jihoon rarely laughed, and mostly it happens at his own expense)

But the blond male sat beside Jihoon, who was inconspicuously staring at Seungcheol, who was playing basketball with the others. Physical education is the only subject he and Seungcheol share and so, of course, he shares it with Soonyoung as well.

The pink haired male scoffed and glared at Soonyoung, “What the hell are you saying?”

The older male flashed is famous squinty smile and playfully repeated himself, “I said you’re in love with Choi Seungcheol, aren’t you?”

They both heard Seungcheol let out a loud whoop as managed to score, he looked towards Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s direction and flashed a smile and wink. Jihoon flushed as pink as his hair and tried to hide his cheeks from Seungcheol’s sight.

Soonyoung amusedly watched the two and snickered at his friend’s embarrassment, Jihoon kicked him in the shins for that. “Admit it Ji. You’re in love with him.”

The younger male sent him an unamused glare and immediately looked down. His face not set into his famous scowl, but was downturned into a hopeless one. “Fine. I am. I am in love with my childhood friend who doesn’t even remember his own promise. And now I’m so confused because he acts so sweet and makes me feel so special but then he pushes me away and avoids me at all cost.”

Well, that took a downturn, Soonyoung thought as he saw his usually confident friend, who usually does not give a fuck at things like romance, break into this mess of his own feelings. But before he can say anything to comfort the younger male, Jihoon had quietly excused himself to the bathroom. His face is still downturned making him look like he wanted to cry.

_‘If only you can see how he is so in love with you as well._ ’ Soonyoung thought as he saw Seungcheol stare at Jihoon’s back longingly. He would have to talk to Seungcheol about this later (and smack him right in the head for doing that to his friend), he doesn’t like his friends acting like this.

_Ah the pain of being a good friend._

 

 

“Hey lovebirds!” the pair stopped walking and turned to the person behind them (never mind their red ears for being referred as a couple). Seungkwan panted as he tried to catch up at the pair, he half ran towards Seungcheol and Jihoon who were currently walking to the school gate after their classes because they share the last period together (which was PE). However, they haven’t gotten the chance to walk home together because Seungcheol has to go straight to his workplace.

The older male hasn’t really mentioned what his work was. But all Jihoon knows is that Seungcheol is probably working at a food stall selling different kinds of grilled meat, because he suspiciously reeked of those whenever he visits Jihoon at night.

They were both watching Seungkwan run up to them. He looked like he has been running around the school (which he most probably did).

“How many times do I have to tell you that we are not like _that_.” Jihoon said as Seungkwan neared them, he tried to glare threateningly, which was (as usual) brushed off by the Boo Seungkwan.

“Well, if you aren’t then maybe you are interested in this group date we will have later. Mingyu said that Wonwoo will introduce us to some of his classmates and hang out together.” The youngest male said as he still tried to catch his breath and slightly leaned towards Seungcheol for leverage (and Jihoon is not jealous at their proximity, not really)

“Sorry Seungkwan. I don’t have time for that.” Jihoon replied, he is still glaring at the way the brown haired male had casually leaned towards Seungcheol.

The youngest only sneered at him and turned towards Seungcheol, “What about you hyung?” he sweetly asked. The pink haired male only scoffed in annoyance.

The oldest flashed an apologetic smile as he shook his head, “Sorry Boo, I have to go to my part time job.” He said as he playfully ruffled Seungkwan’s hair and politely leaned away (away from Seungkwan, but closer to Jihoon).

“Psh. You’re no fun. Anyway, you can still call me if you change your mind. I’m telling you, I am going to find my boyfriend in that group date!” the youngest shouted to no one in particular, as he set off to God knows where.

The pair shook their heads at Seungkwan’s silly antics and laughed as they heard him still shouting in the distance. Good thing school is over and there are no more classes, or else Seungkwan is going to be scolded by their teachers. They were still laughing when they both felt droplets of water falling on the top of their heads.

Simultaneously, the pair looked up and was greeted by the soft pattering of rain. Seungcheol and Jihoon immediately ran to the nearest building with shelter and stared at the accumulating rain.

“Why did it have to rain now?” the taller male whined as he took note of the harsh rain pouring outside. “I don’t even have an umbrella with me.” He said sadly as he pouted at the pouring rain.

The pink haired male inconspicuously rummaged through his back and smiled triumphantly as he saw that there was, indeed, two umbrellas inside it (don’t ask why). He cleared his throat and tossed Seungcheol one, who caught it easily.

“But you don’t have an umbrella.” The older male said but was silenced Jihoon took out another umbrella with a different pattern. Seungcheol chuckled and bumped his shoulders with Jihoon in delight. “Aigoo my Jihoonie is always ready.”

He can already feel that familiar warmth coming from the roots of his hair down to his neck as he tried to ignore that offhanded comment. He quietly grumbled and cursed silently at the bright smile the older male sent him.

“Whatever hyung, aren’t you going to be late for your work?” he asked indicating the time in his wristwatch. Seungcheol’s shift starts at 5 and it was currently 4:30.

“Oh shit. I have to hurry. Bye Jihoonie! Thanks for the umbrella.” He said as he waved towards Jihoon and ran to face the rain.

The pink haired male sighed heavily and braved himself to face the downpour. Luckily his house is near his school thus the walk back was not that difficult. He sighed in exasperation as he opened his door and shrugged his blazer which was wet from the rain outside. Because he was living alone, he had to fend for himself especially for his food.

Suddenly he realized that his fridge is currently empty which means that he wouldn’t have dinner if he doesn’t go to the grocery now. He is tempted to just order for takeout but he figured out that there wouldn’t be delivery considering the heavy rain outside. So Jihoon heaved a deep sigh and hurried to change his clothes, readying himself to face the rain.

Luckily as soon as he set outside the rain had slightly weakened into a drizzle. Figuring that he should proceed to grocery anyway, the pink haired male set off to the grocery. He was absentmindedly walking towards his destination but was distracted by the shops that he passes by. He abruptly stopped in front of a wedding shop (a wedding shop, really?) and was completely distracted by his train of thought.

_“I promise you Jihoonie, I’ll come back and then I will definitely marry you!”_

The pink haired male internally whined, he does not need those kind of thoughts right now. Of course, Jihoon knows that same-sex marriages are still frowned upon by some and it is not going to be easy for both parties. He also painfully knows that even the strongest marriages can’t last, he was a witness to one. There is a reason why he remained awkward at all things that are romantic.

But he cannot deny that despite everything that happen, Jihoon had held onto that promise, albeit it was uttered by children who have yet to find out the real meaning of their promise. The pink haired male had held it in his heart, remembering the soft fluttering of heartbeats and innocent promises of forever.

“Hey Seungcheol, wait up!” he was forcefully shaken out of his thoughts when he heard someone shout in front of him. Jihoon looked around and searched for the source of that voice, and there in front of him was his childhood friend linking arms and smiling fondly at someone.

The person was slightly taller than Seungcheol, with long, elegant brown hair up to his shoulders. They were sharing _his_ umbrella and is currently laughing at something. Jihoon swore he felt his heart break into bits and pieces upon seeing the two naturally talk and laugh together. They look perfect, a match made in heaven.

Suddenly overwhelmed by irrational feelings of heartbreak, Jihoon rushed back to his house. There he spent the night crying about lost first loves and broken promises.

_“You promised Seungcheol. You promised”_

[Seungcheol also visited that night but Jihoon ignored the older male’s incessant call and text, never mind that it was raining outside, Jihoon doesn’t want Seungcheol to see him at this state.

He convinced himself that he will get over it, and that he was just stupidly holding onto a promise made by 8 year olds. He brought this unto himself anyway. He cried even harder when the calls stopped and Jihoon had felt even lonelier now that his last shred of hope vanished.]

 

If anyone noticed Jihoon’s puffy eyes (which, of course, everyone did), no one chose to comment on it. He was quiet and brooding, a thing that was not unnoticed by his classmates. Luckily, they were all scared shitless to approach him and ask him about the matter was. Frankly, the pink haired male preferred it that way, at least he can choose to ignore the hollow in his chest caused none other by Choi Seungcheol.

He also opted to skip lunch and hid on the rooftop for the rest of the period. He ignored the concerned texts of his friends and tried to sleep away the rest of his free period. Five minutes before the bell rings, he sneaked inside his classroom and slumped on his own desk. He was tempted to skip the last period but he wouldn’t want to trigger all of his friend’s concern so he dragged himself to gym. Luckily they were still forced to play basketball and was split into teams determined by section.

Jihoon avoided any eye contact with Seungcheol and opted to sit by the bleachers as far away as possible.

“Is there something wrong Jihoon?” Soonyoung, who seemed to sense the younger male’s mood, immediately sat beside him as soon as the game started.

“Nothing, I’m just not feeling well.” The blond wanted to say something more but the look Jihoon sent had silenced him. (Soonyoung is now seriously contemplating whether to punch Seungcheol or not)

The last period went by without any incident and Jihoon was walking towards the school gate when someone blocked him from walking any further. There standing in front of him was Seungcheol, obviously rushing to catch up with Jihoon judging by his slight panting.

“Hey.” The older male softly called and tried to smile at Jihoon. The younger male tried to stop himself from crying as he felt the hollow deepen inside Jihoon, painfully remembering the male Seungcheol was with last night.

 He forced himself to nod at the taller male, his eyes refusing to meet those deep dark orbs.

“I went to your house last night but it seemed like you were asleep.” The older male conversationally said, Jihoon wanted to berate the older male. How can he act like this and then suddenly ignore him like that? How can he do something really sweet to Jihoon and then date someone else when they aren’t together? How can he make Jihoon fall in love with him, but he continues to treat him as a friend?

“I was out.” Jihoon hastily lied, he wanted to get back at all the pain he was feeling right now. He wanted to show Seungcheol that he can’t affect him like this. “I joined the group date last night.”

Since Jihoon was not looking at Seungcheol, he did not see the flash of shock which morphed into pain in the older male’s eyes.

“But you said you don’t like that kind of stuff.” Seungcheol said, trying to level his voice.

“Well, I changed my mind.” The younger replied snarkily, catching the black haired male off guard.

“You should have told me, who knows what could have happened if you stay so late at night.” The older male worryingly said, but as soon as he said that Jihoon had broken down and shouted, “Why would you care? You shouldn’t involve yourself to my personal matters.”

Seungcheol was speechless as he noticed that the younger male was fuming, his shoulders were heaving up and down, and his face was downturned, “I can take care of myself perfectly well Seungcheol, I did it perfectly without you. So you shouldn’t have any business with what I do with my life, just like I do with you and your boyfriend!” he shouted.

By now, the taller male was confused by Jihoon’s words he tried to take Jihoon’s arm but the smaller male pushed his hand away, “Don’t touch me! I don’t want to talk to you right now or in the near future. I just want you out of my life, so _please_ just..” Jihoon painfully paused as he took all his strength to say those words, “.. just let me go.”

The younger male took that opportunity to run away from Seungcheol, leaving him rooted on that spot. He willed himself not too cry, at least until he got to his house. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths but he suddenly felt someone grabbing him by his arms and drag him forward.

It was Seungcheol, whose face was set into a stone, and Jihoon had tried to push the older man away but his hold was relentless. The older male was dragging him towards his own house and frankly he was tired of fighting off Seungcheol, he figured that he would just have to push the older male away when they got to his house. But to his surprise the older male continued to go inside his gate and took out the key hidden under the mat (he remembered telling this to Seungcheol in case he forgets his keys) and went inside the house.

Jihoon protested but was dragged inside, the door slamming behind them. He was dragged across the halls of his own house until they stopped at grandma’s room. Seungcheol paused for a bit and opened the door without hesitation.

Finally he managed to wrangle out of the taller male’s grasp but was pushed by Seungcheol inside the room.  They are now both in front of Grandma Lee’s picture, showing her lovely smile.

“Are you telling me the truth right now?” Seungcheol seriously said as his gaze pierced through Jihoon. The shorter male looked down and blinked away the sudden wetness in his eyes. He can’t bring himself to answer the older male. Not in front of his grandma, whom he loved dearly with all his heart.

“Remember what Grandma Lee said? God lives in our word, that’s why we should never lie. Why are you lying to me Jihoon?” the taller male gently asked, and by then there were tears falling down the younger male’s cheeks.

“Because you forgot our promise, that stupid promise that I foolishly believed for so long. And while I had foolishly fell in love with you, you went ahead and fell in love with someone else!” Jihoon shouted as more tears fell, he was now hastily wiping them from his eyes and still refusing to look at Seungcheol.

There was a moment of silence but was broken by deep breath from Seungcheol. The older male reached out to Jihoon and wiped the tears in his face. He held Jihoon’s face and gently directed him to look up to face Seungcheol, and, there it was again, the unrecognizable emotion in the elder’s eyes.

Jihoon had to resist the urge to shout at the older male but was stopped when Seungcheol reached into his pockets and brought out a small black box.

The shorter male looked at the box then back at Seungcheol then back at the box, the older male cleared his throat and opened the box in front of Jihoon. Inside was a simple ring, slipped between the cushion, with by little beads of stones engraved within it.

Jihoon was now fully confused but Seungcheol beat him to it, “I wanted to give this to you last night, and hopefully confess how I feel about you.”

Right now, Jihoon cannot breathe as he tried to comprehend what the older male was saying, “B-but shouldn’t you be giving this to your boyfriend?”

“Where did you get that idea that I have a boyfriend?” the older male said confusedly, “I don’t have any boyfriend, at least not yet.” Seungcheol tried to whisper the last part to himself but Jihoon heard it anyway.

“But I saw you last night! You were sharing my umbrella with someone with long brown and your arms are even linked!” Jihoon incredulously said, ignoring the way the hollow on his chest is slowly replaced by the familiar loud thundering of his heartbeat. He doesn’t want to allow himself to hope, only to be crushed down again.

“What?” the taller male confusedly replied then sighed in realization, “That was Jeonghan, he was my coworker and he didn’t have any umbrella with him so he asked me if he could share. And besides he has a boyfriend, Jisoo, so that is nothing Jihoon.”

There are too many things that are running through the younger male’s mind. He cannot say anything and all rational thought had flown out of the window.

“Wait, shouldn’t you be on the group date at that time?” Seungcheol suddenly asked, and Jihoon flushed deeply. He looked down again as he felt his lips quiver and fresh tears falling slowly.

“I lied.” He bit his lips, but willed himself to continue.  “I didn’t go to the group date.” He admitted as he wiped his tears with his arms, he was crying like a baby but he didn’t care. There are too many emotions running through him right now. And the only thing he can do is to cry. “I was so hurt when I saw you with someone, because you just looked so perfect together and I realized that you may already have fallen in love with someone else. And that you have completely forgotten about our promise.”  He cried, occasionally pausing to hiccup in between words.

The taller male took him by the shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug, letting Jihoon cry even more. “That’s stupid. How can I even forget the promise I made to my first love?” he said gently as he caressed Jihoon’s soft pink hair.

The younger male looked up, he looked shocked (for the second time), “But you were always avoiding me! You always reject my offer to hang out!” Jihoon whined making the taller male chuckle and smile apologetically.

“Sorry Jihoonie, it’s just that I don’t think I can stop myself if I ever hang out with you alone.” The older male regretfully said as he smiled shyly, his doe eyes shining with something akin to adoration.

“Stop yourself from what?” the pink haired male asked.

“From doing this.” And suddenly Jihoon was tugged forward and he felt soft full lips against his, tenderly grazing his lips in a chaste kiss. The older male withdrew quickly and sent a soft, hopeful smile towards Jihoon.

“I love you Jihoon, and now I’m here to fulfill my second promise. Of course, it doesn’t have to be now since were still too young, but I’m here to promise you again that I’m going to stay beside you for as long as we both shall live.” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s smaller hands to his now much larger one. “I’m here to promise to you and Grandma Lee that I’m going to take care of you and cherish you for forever, if that is possible. I love you Lee Jihoon, I always had and always will. And when we are both ready, I’m going to marry you formally.”

Jihoon is now a bawling mess, his face is crumpled as he tried to stop himself from crying harder. But Seungcheol still looks at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world, gently wiping those tears and stared at him with unadulterated adoration.

“Oh god I love you too Seungcheol. I love you so much.” He said as he threw himself into the older male’s arms and laughed in relief.

His heart is now full of warmth, and sure there are butterflies flying inside his stomach but he figured that he doesn’t mind it all. Because as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and felt the older male’s heartbeats rivaling his own thundering ones, he finally thought that all the pain was worth it.

Because Seungcheol loved him and the older male had finally kept his promise.

[Seungcheol pouted as they looked at the ring which was slightly larger than Jihoon’s ring finger, making it a little loose.

“I can’t believe I got your finger size wrong. I worked hard to save for that ring!” The older male whined as he pouted some more, the whines went deaf to Jihoon’s ears. Jihoon laughed at the older’s continued complain of how he worked his ass off for that ring, only for it to end up being too big on Jihoon’s finger.

“Oh come on hyung, don’t pout. This is perfect. You can just replace it in the future right?” he said as he smiled sweetly towards the older male, effectively making the taller male immediately smile back. “Alright Jihoonie, whatever you say.” ]

 

 

“So are you finally like _that_?” Soonyoung teasingly asked as they spied Seungcheol and Jihoon holding hands under the table whilst playfully bantering.

Jihoon grumbled in reply while Seungcheol nodded happily, raising their linked hands to show it to their friends. The whole table broke into a chorus of ‘Finally!’ and ‘About damn time!’, and a ‘They have finally gotten together, but why don’t I have my boyfriend yet?’ courtesy of none other than Boo Seungkwan.

The shorter male pulled their hands down but didn’t let go. He busied himself to his food, trying to eat one handed but failing to do so. The older male laughed at Jihoon’s struggle and cooed softly, the pink haired male sent him an unamused glare. “You’re laughing at me I’m going to let go now.”

But Seungcheol only tightened his grip and smiled sweetly at Jihoon.

“Let me just feed you.” The older male insisted, making the other people whine at the PDA.

The pink haired male glared at them but was forced into a mouthful of rice courtesy of Seungcheol.

His eyes are glaring but his cheeks were stuffed cutely. He slapped Seungcheol and tried to chew the food.

The whole table laughed at Jihoon’s misfortune and teased him for his red ears.

Finally when they all calmed down and the food was cleared, Jihoon sent Seungcheol a stare which was returned by the older male.

_‘I love you Cheol.’_

_‘I love you too Jihoon.’_

**END**

_“By the way, you’re only friends with Soonyoung right?” Seungcheol asked as he watched Soonyoung walk away from them after their PE class. He can’t help but notice how the blond male not bothering to join their activities and opted to talk to Jihoon instead._

_“Oh my god Seungcheol, Soonyoung has a boyfriend.” Jihoon replied as he recognized that tone anywhere, (because he used that jealous tone to Seungcheol as well)_

_“Just checking.” The older replied as he shrugged coolly (but deep inside he was relieved), “Who is his boyfriend?”_

_“Seokmin.”_

_“WHAT.”_


	2. Bonus: Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock shows that it is already 11 in the evening, the slow tick of its hands echoing through Jihoon's room. The pink haired male was eyeing his phone for any notification, a message or a call from none other than his childhood friend, Choi Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: because I love you guys. <3 and also because this has been bugging me and I can't get my mind off of this. OTL. this was supposed to be part of the story but I didn't think it would fit so i'll just post it anyway.
> 
> ENJOY (I hope)

The clock shows that it is already 11 in the evening, the slow tick of its hands echoing through Jihoon's room. The pink haired male was eyeing his phone for any notification, a message or a call from none other than his childhood friend, Choi Seungcheol.  
It has become a normal occurrence for the older male to pass by Jihoon's house after his shift. He insists on going by saying that it was on his way back to his apartment, and he wanted to give whatever back whatever he borrowed from Jihoon at that day.  
Of course, Jihoon opted not to give more meaning to the black haired male's actions. He needs to save himself from unnecessary disappointment. He tries not to think too much and just enjoy the older male's presence, but alas he still can't help the gentle skip of his own heart whenever he receives a message from the older male.  
The night is still cold, the winter air is blowing harshly outside. The pink-haired male wondered whether Seungcheol is adequately clothed for the weather.   
There was a loud ding! from his cellphone making Jihoon jump out of his reverie. He immediately clicked on the notification and pouted when he realized that it was not Seungcheol who texted him.

[It was actually from Soonyoung who was asking him for ideas for a good date with Seokmin. Jihoon snorted and ignored it for a while.   
But after a few seconds he exasperatedly sighed and typed a quick reply, like a good friend he is.   
'Try taking him to a concert, I heard his favorite band is having one soon. NOW DON'T DISTURB ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR FOR GOODNESS SAKE.']

He was about to put his phone back down when it dinged again, signalling a new text message. The pink haired male sighed tiredly and bemoaned the fact that his friends are actually asking for advice from him.  
_Him_ , Lee Jihoon, who has zero experience to matters involving romance.   
But just as he was about to type an angry reply to not disturb him, his phone flashed the name he has been  ~~eagerly~~ waiting for. 

Seungcheol <3 [Seungcheol added the heart, not him]  
Are you awake? I'm outside your house. <3 <3 

  
Jihoon ignored the unnecessary hearts in the message and slowly (which means he practically speedwalked) went out of his room and gathered his jacket to wrap it around himself.  
As he opened his door, he was greeted by sight of the older male bundled into a thick coat with thick wool scarf wrapped around his neck which covers almost half of his face. He was also wearing a black beanie which covers his forehead.   
The older male looked so cute like that Jihoon had to resist the urge to cuddle him (Seungcheol always manages to illicit certain urges within Jihoon that he is previously unaware he could have)  
Despite his face almost covered by articles of clothing, Jihoon can still sense the older male's wide smile, if his crinkly eyes are of any indication.  
The shorter male hurried towards the older male and sent him a small smile.  
"Hey Jihoonie." the older male called, his deep voice slightly muffled by his scarf.   
The younger male noticed the slight redness on the older male's cheeks.  _It must be from the cold,_  Jihoon thought.  
"Hey hyung." he replied as he slowly closed the distance and stood in front of the taller male.   
The younger male had stopped offering Seungcheol to come inside by the 10th time the older male visited, opting to chat with the older male instead. And every visit leaves warm fuzzy feeling inside Jihoon that seems to get stronger and stronger each day.   
They shared a comfortable silence, they were too busy looking into each other's eyes anyway.  
But Jihoon had to have some questions answered, so he cleared his throat and asked the taller male, "What brings you here?"   
Seungcheol smiled playfully and scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing, it's just become a habit I think? Coming here and visiting you." the older male replied as he looked back into Jihoon's chocolate brown orbs.  
The younger male had to ignore the way his heart skipped at the older male's words. 

_It doesn't meaning anything else. It doesn't mean anything else._ _  
_Repeat until true.__

"Hyung, you should be resting. You just got off your part-time job, aren't you tired?" Jihoon asked worriedly, noting the slight hollowing of the older male's cheeks.   
"Aww. Jihoonie is actually worrying about me, I'm touched." the taller male teased as he held his heart in a mocking way, making Jihoon blush in response and kick him in instinct.   
Seungcheol clutched his legs in pain but nevertheless sent Jihoon another playful smile, "Oh come on, I was just kidding Jihoon."  
Jihoon just grumbled and cursed quietly in response.  
"Well, if you don't have anything to say then I'm going in." the pink haired male unamusedly said as he tried; take note, tried to go back to his house.  
But Seungcheol just laughed and pulled Jihoon back. The shorter male glared at the older male's actions but deep inside he was trying to calm his racing heart.  
"Actually, I have something to give you." Seungcheol bashfully said as he reached into his bag and pulled a pink paper bag adorned with a pink bow on the top. The older male held it out for Jihoon to take. Meanwhile the younger male looked at the paper bag as if judging its existence, then at Seungcheol, then back at the innocent paper bag.   
"I think you're confusing me from your younger sister. Pink really? And with a bow?" Jihoon incredulously said.  
"What? It's your hair color!" the older male argued, pointing at the shorter male's pink fringe.   
"That's because Mingyu practically forced me into it!" Jihoon argued back, but there was no bite in it nor any hint of anger.   
They were shouting quite loudly that Jihoon was so sure that they will wake the neighbors up any time now.   
"Just open it Jihoonie!" Seungcheol finally said and tossed the paper bag towards Jihoon.   
The younger male, who is not good in sports whatsoever, was not able to catch it and instead had to pick it up from the ground where it fell. He sent Seungcheol a glare as he sulkily bowed down to pick it up and immediately stood up straight.  
"It's not dangerous, is it?" Jihoon suspiciously asked as he held the bag close. The older male shook his head, "Trust me Jihoonie, it won't bite you."  
The shorter male heaved a heavy sigh as he proceeded to open the paper bag.   
In it was a thick cloth, a scarf Jihoon belatedly realized as he took it out of the bag. He was about to disinterestedly comment on the piece of clothing, since he already has a handful of scarves, but he noticed that his scarf looks exactly the same as the one that is wrapped around Seungcheol's neck.  
Jihoon took a long time to answer and only blankly stared at the scarf on his own hands.   
The older male cleared his throat, "I just happen to notice that it is getting quite cold nowadays and you usually don't wear scarves so I figured that I should give you one. So... uhm surprise?" the older male rattled on as he nervously gauged the shorter male's reaction. 

 _It's not a couple scarf, this is not a couple scarf. Seungcheol must have gotten a 'buy one, take one' scarf. That cheapskate,_ Jihoon tried convinced himself but of course his heart begs to differ.

After gathering his voice (and his rationality), Jihoon quietly mumbled, "Thank you hyung." he said it so earnestly and he struggled to meet his eyes with Seungcheol's dark ones.   
The older male closed the distance and smiled softly back. Seungcheol quietly took the scarf from Jihoon's grasp and gently wrapped it around the younger male's neck. His hands gently wrapping the thick scarf around Jihoon. By the time Seungcheol was done, Jihoon is practically drowning in the thick scarf and half his face was buried in it.   
The older male chuckled delightfully and ruffled Jihoon's pink hair. The younger male only whined and tried to shy away from the older male but was silenced when he felt something cold drop on the tip of his nose.   
Seungcheol felt something as well and they both looked up at the night sky.   
And right then they both realized that it was the night of the first snow of winter.   
The epiphany was broken when the younger male had gotten snow in his face, he shook the coldness away from his face.  
Jihoon was about to whine at the older male when he felt Seungcheol raise his hands up and put it right on top of Jihoon's face, acting like a shield from the snow.   
They quietly stayed like that for a while, both males silently staring into each other's eyes. Their breath coming out into warm puffs and fanning each other's faces.  
Jihoon was slightly thankful for the thick scarf which can slightly hide his red cheeks but he can still feel his ears warm up. But the older male was not faring differently as well, his cheeks are a darker shade of pink and his ears are red as well.  
Seungcheol cleared his throat and tried to sent the younger male a small smile.   
"You should go inside, before the snow accumulates." the black haired male said, his breaths are warm and fanning Jihoon's face in every word.   
Oh gods, Jihoon just want to stay like this, never mind the snow.  
But alas, his rationality won and Jihoon took a step back and sent Seungcheol a tentative smile, "You too hyung."   
Seungcheol insisted that Jihoon go inside first before leaving but Jihoon insisted to watch him walk away first.   
They arrived in a compromise where they turn around and go about their own ways at the same time (both were stubborn little shits, trying to argue back at each other). They sent shy little smiles and waves as they both turned back and walked away.  
However, Jihoon did not notice the way Seungcheol turned around once again, only to watch him go inside his house. The younger male was also not able to see the adoring gaze the older male sent towards his house before finally walking forward towards the direction of his apartment (which was actually just near his part time job).  
Oh well, Jihoon has yet to find out that Seungcheol goes out of his way back from work to his apartment, only to stop by his house every night just to see him.  
Well he'll find out eventually.

**END**

_I can't believe you actually did that, Jihoon said incredulously once he found out._  
_"I know, its sweet isn't it?" the older male said cheekily, finally coming clean at his now officical boyfriend. The pink haired male scoffed and rolled his eyes._  
_"No, I think it's stupid." the smaller male replied, but judging by the deep red blush on his cheeks and the way he refuses to meet the older male's eyes, Seungcheol knows Jihoon meant the exact opposite._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry. *runs away and hides*


End file.
